


Tease Me

by Krank



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krank/pseuds/Krank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall have a bit of an arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight up porn. It's based on the imaginary consequences Niall faces after [this particular gif](http://constantniallfeels.tumblr.com/post/63810290679). (Because we all know that Harry dresses to the left and he clearly touches himself after getting some of that non-existent Irish booty.)

Niall was sat on the bed in his hotel room, finally having managed to tear himself away from the rest of the lads after an amazing show that night. Everyone was wired, but Niall had successfully broken away around half twelve. He was typically the last person awake, still messing around on the loud bus until the early hours of the morning. However, that night was a bit different.

There was a knock on Niall’s door, and he knew exactly who it was. He could practically sense him through the door. Niall opened it and leaned against the doorframe, eyeing the young man standing in the hallway before him.

Harry had a rather serious look on his face. His hair was combed back off of his face, shiny from the sweat that had soaked it that night. They were all quite gross after they left the stage. Made for a smelly group of boys.

Harry let himself in to the room and began to undo the few buttons left on his shirt as Niall shut the door behind him. The mangy plaid fell to the floor in a heap, revealing the lean, defined muscles of Harry’s torso and his broad back. He’d worked hard on his body over the past couple of months, and it was something Niall could appreciate.

“What’s wrong? You seem tense.” Niall commented, pulling his shirt over his head. He was temporarily blinded, and when he finally surfaced from the tangle of cotton, Harry was standing right in front of him.

“You are such a fucking tease,” Harry growled in his deep, morbid voice.

“You’re the one that shoved your cock against my ass. It’s hardly my fault.” Niall shrugged, pitching his shirt on to the floor.

“But that little wiggle… It was criminal.” Harry guided Niall backwards, and the blond took the initiative and climbed up on to his bed. Harry followed, rising to his knees on the mattress while he undid his belt. “You knew exactly what you were doing.”

Niall eyed Harry’s cock as it was freed from the confines of his skin-tight trousers, subconsciously licking his lips. It stood full and erect in front of him. Niall crawled forward on his hands and knees, reaching for it. It felt thick and warm in his hand.

Harry held his breath as Niall closed his lips around the head, gradually taking more and more in to his mouth. He gripped the base tightly and began to work, sliding his free hand down to his own crotch and palming himself through his jeans.

Harry quickly swatted Niall’s hand away. “Don’t touch yourself. I wanna try something.”

In turn, Niall pulled off of Harry’s member and frowned up at him, none too pleased at being denied the right to please himself. “You taste like sweat, you know.”

“You like it.”

Niall continued, despite his frustrations, and felt Harry’s large hands slide through his hair, gripping it tightly. As the brunette began his own rhythm, Niall was forced to relax his throat to avoid choking. He gripped the backs of Harry’s thighs and let the curly-haired boy fuck his mouth.

The noises Harry was making sent all of the blood straight between Niall’s legs. He was throbbing, but Harry ‘wanted to try something’, so he was unable to relieve himself. He knew it would no doubt be worth the trouble by the end of it, but at that moment he was so aroused that it hurt.

He liked it when Harry took control. Niall was a confident guy, and he was always the loudest in the room, but when it came to Harry and their arrangement, he was terribly submissive. They were both sexual young men, and somewhere along the line they had come together out of need. They were single, and had very few inhibitions. Harry had instantly taken the lead, and Niall had let him.

Since starting their tour, Harry had been playing little games with him on stage. He’d whisper the dirtiest things he could in to Niall’s ear, breathing on his neck and playfully putting his hands on him. It drove Niall crazy, and that night, when Harry had come up behind him and Niall had felt the bump of his pelvis, he’d decided to retaliate with a little game of his own. Drive Harry crazy for once.

He’d succeeded with flying colors, because Harry was almost wild.

Harry removed himself from Niall’s mouth, and Niall took that as his cue to lie back. He flopped down against his pillows, staring up at Harry in all of his mostly-naked glory, his tattoos standing out against his tanned skin. He’d been getting plenty of sun since they hit the United States. Niall tended to burn to a crisp in the sun, but Harry’s skin just got darker and sexier.

He crawled off of the bed and wiggled out of his jeans, but not before extracting the condom from his left pocket and sticking it between his teeth. A shiver of anticipation ran down Niall’s spine and he quickly shoved his own trousers down, tossing them on to the floor.

“A little eager, are we?” Harry mused, crawling over him.

“Yes!” Niall gasped, spreading his legs to accommodate him. “God, yes, there’s stuff in the drawer!”

“You always come prepared.” Harry extended his arm to the bedside table, grabbing the bottle of lube from the drawer.

Harry rolled Niall over on to his stomach. The blond groaned, rutting his hips against the mattress to get the friction he craved. A slap on his bottom stopped him.

"None of that," Harry barked. "Or I’m leaving and neither of us are getting each other off tonight."

Niall clutched a pillow tightly as his knees were forced apart more, feeling cold lube drip on to him. He bit his lip as he felt Harry spread the slippery substance around, and teasingly insert the tip of his finger.

“Fuck!” Niall hissed.

Harry wasted no time in beginning to stretch him, quickly inserting a second finger. Niall became more tightly wound as his band mate opened him up, loving the ache. Harry was rubbing against his prostate, sending delicious sparks of pleasure through Niall’s body. He began to rock his hips back against Harry’s hand, feeling the itch inside of him grow. He wanted – no, needed – more of him.

“Harry,” Niall whined in to his pillow. “Harry, please…”

“God, I love it when you beg,” Harry groaned, pulling his fingers out. Niall winced at the sudden loss, craning his neck around and watching as the brunette tore open the foil condom packet. His mouth watered as Harry rolled it on to his swollen cock.

When they had first begun their little rendezvous’, Harry had been extra careful with him. He’d take plenty of time stretching him, and he’d whisper to him and press kisses to his skin, but never his lips. It definitely took a couple of times before Harry realized that Niall wasn’t as breakable as he had originally thought, and that the China doll that the other boys coddled was actually a grown man with a bit of a kink for dominance. After that discovery had been made, Harry embraced it.

“You like that?” Harry asked as he slid his cock past the tight ring of muscle at Niall’s opening.

“Oh, God!” Niall choked, gripping his pillow tighter. “Yes! God, yes. Keep going. Don’t stop.”

Harry didn’t stop until he was fully seated, filling Niall up completely. He sunk his fingers in to the blond’s hips, hard enough to bruise. The pace he set was slow in the beginning, allowing Niall more time to adjust to his size. No matter how rough he liked it, he knew that Harry would never hurt him. Within a couple of minutes, though, Niall began to grow impatient.

“Ugh, I need faster,” he slurred. “I can take it, just go faster.”

“Yeah?” Harry breathed, gradually moving his hips more rapidly. “You want me to go faster?”

“Yes!” Niall cried. His own cock was throbbing, and it was taking everything he had not to reach between his legs and pleasure himself. He craved touch, and even though Harry was slamming against his prostate, he felt the itch deep inside of him grow stronger.

Just as Harry’s vigorous thrusts became irregular, he pulled out suddenly, inhaling sharply as he squeezed the base of his member to stave off his release. Niall let out a frustrated sob, twisting the bed sheets in his fingers.

“I want to see your face.” Harry said softly as he grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over. Niall frowned up at him and Harry chuckled. “Why so grumpy?”

“This isn’t a one-way street, you know,” Niall grumbled. “You better fucking touch me soon or so help me-“

“Ah, ah,” Harry placed a finger over Niall’s mouth, silencing him. He then grabbed the backs of Niall’s thighs and guided his skinny legs over his shoulders. It gave the brunette perfect access, and before Niall could make a peep Harry was thrusting back in to his heat, the wonderful ache radiating through his smaller body again.

“Fuck,” Niall gasped. “But, Harry, I need-“

The curly-haired young man cut him off, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “I wanna see how far I can take you without touching you.”

Niall made an unnatural noise deep in his throat, though again he never got a chance to protest as Harry began to thrust hard and fast, stealing his breath away. Instead, Niall threw his head back, allowing himself the freedom to make as many pornographic noises as he wanted as Harry had his way with him. He was too high to even care who might hear evidence of their activities. He was getting every logical thought in his head fucked out of him and that was all that mattered.

Harry eventually leaned forward and braced himself on either side of Niall’s head, bending him nearly in half. Niall gasped, struggling to keep his breathing under control as Harry attacked his neck with his teeth, sure to leave a mark. In retaliation he raked his blunt nails across the brunette’s back. Two could play that game.

Niall could feel the coil inside of him winding up tighter. His prostate was being heavily stimulated, almost too much, and it sent little electric jolts through his body. Every time he’d get close to the edge, though, it was never enough to send him over.

“You feel so good,” Harry growled in to his ear. “How close are you?”

Niall whimpered. “I… I can feel it. I’m there but I just – I can’t – I want to come so badly.“

Harry buried his face in Niall’s neck and began to go harder still, the headboard slamming against the wall.

Niall’s eyes rolled back as he was quite literally forced toward release. “Harry, Harry…” Niall repeated Harry’s name like a prayer, knotting his fingers in his sweaty brown curls.

Harry groaned in to the skin of his shoulder in response.

All at once Niall’s body went rigid and his orgasm came crashing over him like a wave, his vision going momentarily white. As he cried out, Harry snuck his hand between them and grasped his cock, heightening the sensation as he spilled on to his own stomach and Harry’s. He came so hard that his entire body shook. All the while Harry continued to move, fucking Niall through his release.

When Niall’s limbs had finally turned to jelly, Harry continued, chasing his own end. Niall was spent, and he began to hurt from over-stimulation as Harry carried on.

“Too much,” he moaned. “Harry, it’s too much.” He weakly pushed against his tattooed chest.

"I know, just… a little - " Harry’s body locked. He gave one final thrust in and came undone, grunting as he filled the condom. Niall’s legs slid off of Harry’s shoulders, his feet once again making contact with the mattress underneath of them.

Moments later, the room was silent save for their exhausted pants. Harry remained inside of Niall, his arms supporting his upper body as he loomed over him, staring at his face. Niall began to feel like a bug under a microscope and he squirmed, not meeting Harry’s eyes.

Harry’s gaze had always been penetrating, even back when they had just met. He had a way of looking at people, with his eyebrows partly furrowed and his lips pursed. Sometimes he didn’t even know he was doing it. Louis had started to smack him every time he noticed Harry drift off.

Niall felt Harry’s thumb glide across his cheek and he looked up just in time for Harry’s lips to collide with his own. He held his breath for a moment, unsure of what to do. They had never kissed before. They sucked and bit and licked each other’s bodies religiously, but they had never kissed each other on the lips. It was some sort of unspoken rule. It was a boundary that they knew they shouldn’t cross. There was something too intimate, too vulnerable about kissing someone like that. However, there Harry was, breaking it.

When Niall couldn’t hold his breath any longer, he threw caution to the wind, breathing out through his nose as he closed his eyes and kissed Harry back, sliding a hand on to the nape of his neck. Harry seemed to use the temporary distraction to pull out of him, and Niall wondered if that was all it was – a distraction. But as Harry removed his used rubber one-handed and lowered himself along the length of Niall’s body, tilting his head ever so slightly to deepen what they had started, Niall knew it was something entirely different.

Kissing Harry was soft.

When the taller boy pulled away he nuzzled Niall’s neck, breathing him in. “Did that feel good?”

Niall’s first instinct was that Harry was asking him about their kiss, but a split second after the thought crossed his mind, he’d remembered the rough sex they’d had before that and determined that that must have been what he’d meant.

“It was… intense.” Niall said rather dumbly. There were few words to describe being brought to orgasm just by being fucked.

“Yeah? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Harry continued, quite literally nudging Niall aside in order to share his pillow despite the three other pillows on the king sized bed. Niall found it funny how opposite Harry could be. He had burst in to Niall’s room that night like some sort of cat in heat, every bit the dominant sexual deviant. And then suddenly he was cuddly and pliant, attaching himself to Niall like a baby octopus. He was quite incredible in that way.

“I’ll probably have to play up the knee thing to excuse my inability to walk properly,” Niall chuckled, reaching over to turn off the light.

Harry was usually dressed and out the door by that point. He never left in shame, but would always just leave out of some sort of courtesy. That night, however, something had changed between them. Niall wasn’t sure what it was, but as he pulled the covers up over them, he felt comfortable with Harry tucked in behind him.

“Your wonky knees come in handy quite often,” Harry mused, sticking his nose on to the back of Niall’s neck. Niall shivered as his breath tickled him.

“They wouldn’t have to if you would just take it easy, you know,” Niall snapped, only half joking.

“You say that like it’s me that makes that decision, princess.”

“Fuck off.”

They both relaxed after that, lights from the city they were in shining through the window. They didn’t speak about the kiss they had shared, or the fact that Harry had decided to sleep over, but they didn’t need to. They cared for each other, more than brothers, but less complicatedly than lovers, and that was enough. Their feelings were safe with each other.

“Just don’t ever fucking tease me like that again.”


End file.
